


You Found Me

by daisydixon



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, Daryl does too have game, F/M, Happy Ending, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scars, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Very Light Dominating Behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydixon/pseuds/daisydixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the hospital trade-off, Noah dies instead of Beth. Daryl and Beth are equally happy that he found her. Follows the couple through arriving in Alexandria. Sweet and Smutty.</p><p>I'll be adding more chapters as the ideas come to me. No cliffhangers. Bethyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this story about four times now, and decided if I don't post it now it will never get posted. It's possible for me to write another chapter with more sexy times if you guys enjoy this one.

The trade off at the hospital is a blur. When Daryl sees Beth step forward, he wants to run to her, scoop her up in his arms and get her the fuck out of there. But instead he waits, standing his ground and following Rick's lead. Every step she takes lasts an eternity. When Beth finally enters the group's circle and receives a pat on the head from Rick, Daryl wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close, flat against his chest. She lets out a long-held breath. “You found me.”

“I found you… I found you…” Daryl whispers so only Beth can hear. Their relief only lasts a moment before there’s chaos around them. Two shots are fired. Dawn kills Noah. Rick kills Dawn.

When the group leaves the building, Daryl keeps Beth tight to his side. When Maggie runs to Beth and hugs her tight, Daryl keeps a hand on the younger sister's back. As soon as the women separate Beth steps backwards into his arms. There’s no time for introductions and everyone piles into the vehicles they have. Daryl and Beth sit in the backseat of a car with Glenn driving and Maggie riding shotgun. 

Daryl has Beth pulled onto his lap, his fingers running across her fresh scars. “You found me,” she whispers again. “I found you,” he answers, “and I ain’t letting you go again.” Beth smiles, then leans in and kisses Daryl tentatively on his lips. He shudders and slips a hand behind her neck, kissing her back hard. Months of waiting, of hoping she was alive, of thinking she was dead, he finally has her back.

Maggie, who had been rambling about everything that has happened since they left the prison, turns around in the front seat and gasps at the sight of the two. “Give them some privacy,” says Glenn, keeping his eyes on the road. Maggie settles back in her seat. “I have some questions I’m going to want answered.”

*****

The walk on the highway is long and hot. Daryl stays within an arms length of Beth as they shuffle along. He speaks low so the others can’t hear. “Maybe we should have stayed at the hospital. At least they had a roof.”

Beth shook her head. “No. They would have killed us. They were all dangerous, not just Dawn.” 

“We’re not doing much better out here.”

She reaches for his sweaty hand and interlocks their fingers. “We’ll find someplace soon. Maybe with more moonshine.”

Daryl huffed. “You trying to get me liquored up, woman? Take advantage of me?”

“First chance I get.” Beth leaned up and kissed Daryl. They heard Abraham wolf whistle behind them, and Daryl flipped him off while Beth giggled.

*****

Daryl and Beth lay on the dirt floor of the barn facing each other. Other group members were scattered throughout the small room, sleeping as well as they can. Daryl rubbed his thumb along a scar on her cheek, his forehead wrinkled. She whispered, “Do they look that bad?”

“Nah.” He pulled his hand back. “Yours are nothing compared to mine.” She hummed and snuggled closer to him. A few moments passed before he spoke again. “I don’t want to feel like you’re stuck with me. I don’t expect anything from you. You don’t owe me.”

Beth pulled back, looking worried. “I don’t feel that way at all. I want this. I want you. I just wish I knew that sooner.”

He nods and rolls onto his back. “Get some sleep.” 

*****

Beth stands in the center of her and Daryl's new bedroom. Once Rick felt comfortable enough in Alexandria he divvied up the bedrooms of the two houses, giving couples priority. Beth’s face had lit up when he read their names off the list, while Daryl kept his gaze on the floor, still easily embarrassed in front of the group.

The room's queen size bed had been made for them, but the rest of the room looked bare. A dresser with empty drawers – the only clothes they owned were on their backs. No pictures hanging on the walls. It reminded Beth more of the hospital than of home.

She heard a knock on the door and when she opened it, Daryl was standing fidgeting on the other side. “It's your room too, you don’t have to knock.”

Daryl hesitantly stepped inside. “Sorry. Not used to having my own space.” He walked behind Beth and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I like it, though.”

“Hmm. It's OK.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled and said playfully, “You stink.” Daryl chuckled and Beth turned around in his arms. She hid her face in his shirt and whispered, “Take a shower with me?”

“Alright.” Daryl took her hand and led her out of the room, peeking down the hallway to make sure everyone else had gone to bed. They rushed the few steps into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind them.

Once inside Beth reached into the glass encased shower and turned on the water. Daryl stayed with his back against the locked door, nervous about making a wrong move. Beth undid her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned back to Daryl and blushed when she saw hunger in his eyes. Her fingers took hold of the top button on her blouse, and boldly asked, “Me first?”

Daryl nodded, eyes fixated on her hands. She undid the buttons slowly, letting her cleavage get more and more exposed. When the last button was undone, Daryl stepped forward but kept his hands by his sides. Beth let her blouse fall to the floor, leaving her in a plain white bra. She locked eyes with Daryl, searching for a reaction but he stayed frozen. She reached behind her back, undid the clasp and pulled off her bra, then dropped it to the floor where her shirt lay. Daryl didn’t move.

Feeling frustrated Beth quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, along with her panties, in one swift motion. She kicked them to the side along with her socks and closed the gap between her and Daryl. “Say something.”

“Can I touch you?” he muttered, his eyes starting to dart between her eyes, her chest, the floor.

“Of course you can.” She responded with a warm smile. She took one of his hands and placed it on her waist. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, one hand squeezing her hip, the other ghosting over her breasts. Beth pressed her body into it and let out a soft moan. Daryl took it as encouragement and ran his hands over her body more freely.

Beth pulled away to catch her breath and put one hand on his shoulder. “Your turn.”

Daryl quickly stripped of his leathers and outer layers, leaving a dingy undershirt. He kicked off his boots and reached for his belt, smiling shyly at Beth. He undid his zipper carefully and pulled down his jeans, obviously not wearing any underwear.

“You rebel, you.” Beth smirked openly staring at his erection. Her hand reaches towards it, but then switched to the bottom of his last remaining shirt. 

“N-no,” he stammered, his hand covering her own. “Get in the shower first.”

She wrinkled her brow in confusion, but turned and stepped into the shower as he asked. She stood directly under the water and wet her hair. While she had her eyes closed Daryl stripped off his shirt and got in the shower, standing behind her. She tried to turn around but he held her tightly in place. “Like this.”

Daryl grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack and lathered it up with soap. He scrubbed her back, trying to wash weeks of grime off. Beth stayed still, feeling him move down her arms. He spends extra time on her ass, and she gives a needy whine when his hands run over her thighs.

He pulls back and adds more soap to the washcloth. He wraps his left arm around her waist and pulls her flat against him. His right hand washes her front, massaging each breast, playing with each nipple. Beth can feel his hard cock pressed against her lower back. She squirms against him and gasps, “Please.”

Daryl moves the cloth between her legs and rubs it against her pussy firmly. Beth drops her head back against his shoulder, her eyes squeezed tightly closed. He starts a quick rhythm against her clit. Her knees get weak so he holds her against him tighter. Daryl brings his lips to her ear and in a gruff voice says “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this.”

A few seconds later Beth's body shakes as she comes. She moans loudly and Daryl holds her tight, rubbing her pussy through it. When she comes back down she bats his hand away, “Enough, enough.” She turns around and faces Daryl with a bright smile on her face. “Your turn.”

She takes the washcloth from his hand and turns them around so he is under the spray of water, his eyes intensely watching her every move. She scrubs his chest removing who knows how many weeks or months worth of dirt. She washes his abs and he flinches when she touches his side. “Hmm, ticklish?” She stops before reaching his groin, instead washing his arms and hands. “Turn around.”

Daryl doesn’t move. She tries again. “C’mon, I need to wash your back.”

He shakes his head and reaches for the cloth. “I'll do it. Go back to the room.”

“I don’t understand… If you don’t like what I’m doing…”

“No!” Daryl shouts louder than he expected and Beth jumps. “Sorry, its not that.” He closes his eyes.

Beth speaks softly, trying to reassure him. “Please, Baby. Please let me see. Please trust me.”

A full minute later, Daryl nods. He slowly turns, keeping on hand on the shower wall. He expects to hear a gasp, or a shriek, or a sob. He expects Beth to back away from him, to run away from him, to leave and never see him again. But instead of hearing any of those things, he feels the soft washcloth touch is shoulder, scrubbing him as it did before. He hangs his head low, full of relief and confusion, and focusses on standing still.

Beth hadn’t known what to expect. Daryl had mentioned scars before, and when he refused to remove his shirt she put two and two together. But these were deep, angry marks, crisscrossing over each other. These weren’t caused by an accident. Someone did this to him. And she hated them for it.

She finished his back and nudged him to turn around. He kissed her as passionately as he could, trying to convey the emotions he felt. Beth reach down to soap up his cock, now softened from the lack of attention. Daryl growled into her mouth as her small hand stroked him up and down. He pushed one hand against the shower wall for balance, while the other fondled her breasts. He stopped kissing her long enough to catch his breath. Her talented movements were pushing him to the edge faster than he expected.

He pressed his forehead against hers, panting as he got closer to climax. She smiled and coached him on. “That’s it Baby. Come for me.”

He groaned as he came, shooting cum across her stomach. She nuzzled his neck and ran her hands up and down his back, feeling him relax against her. They stay like that for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow.

The water has started to run cold, so they hurriedly wash their hair and get out of the shower. They each grab a towel and wrap it around themselves, and after checking that the hallway was clear, they go back to their room. In bed together, sheets sticking to their still wet bodies, Daryl whispers into the darkness. “I love you. This might be the first time I’ve ever said it, but I love you.”

Beth is quick to answer. “I love you too. That’s definitely the first time I’ve said it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a few more chapters to this story, because I've gotten some great feedback about it. I'll try to keep it sweet and smutty.

Daryl woke up feeling more rested than he had been in months. Lying on his back, it took him a moment to remember where he was – in his new bed, in his new room. He looked to his left and saw Beth still asleep, facing away from him. She had thrown off the covers in her sleep, putting her naked form on display. Daryl pushed himself up on one arm and looked her over. He tried to memorize her features, her peaceful face, the curve of her hip, the color of her skin. He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Beth stirred at the touch, and Daryl pulled away. She stretched out, rubbing against the soft sheets. She turned over and blue eyes met blue. “Good morning,” she yawned and closed her eyes again. 

“Morning.” Daryl grumbled. He loved how comfortable she already was being nude around him. She made no move to cover herself up. He held a sheet tightly around his waist, and wished he was able to do the same. Someone started making a racket in the kitchen downstairs. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Beth arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. “You?” Daryl couldn’t hold back a laugh, which she smiled at. “Sorry, that was corny.”

“S'alright, I like corny.” He crawled over kissed her, one hand squeezing her hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily. He dropped his full weight on her and she instinctively ground her hips against him. 

When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Beth spoke. “How about we break in the new bed?”

Daryl groaned and thrust his aching erection against her thigh, but tried to keep his mind focused. “I don’t have a condom.”

Beth pouted but didn’t argue. They weren’t settled enough to start taking chances like that, although in this world birth control is going to run out sooner rather than later. She ran a hand down Daryl’s back, feeling him flinch at first, but then relax again. “Can I suck you?”

“Fuck, yes,” Daryl breathed. Beth pushed on his chest and he rolled over, stuffing a pillow behind his head. She crawled over and settled between his legs, sitting back on her heels. Daryl felt vulnerable with her staring down at him, and his hands gripped the sheets on either side.

Beth stretched forward and kissed Daryl sweetly. She pulled back and leaned down to his cock, licking it from base to tip. She smiled up at him and took it in her hand, giving it a few slow strokes. Daryl groaned and bucked his hips once. Beth kissed the head before sinking down, taking him all in. She started a slow pace, up and down, one hand reached down to lightly rub his balls.

Daryl tried to keep his eyes on her, tried to watch her lips wrapped around his cock, but his eyes kept closing involuntarily in pleasure. She hummed lightly and his hand automatically reached for the back of her head, not pushing her but following along with her motions. She pulled off for a moment and stroked him with her hand, speeding up the pace. When she was sure he was watching her she ducked her head down and licked his balls.

“Ah, fuck,” Daryl moaned and thrust his hips again. She licked and teased, taking pleasure in giving him pleasure. When she took his cock in her mouth again she moaned around it, the vibrations making him moan long and low. He tried to hold back his orgasm, wanting to make this last as long as possible, but as Beth took him in deep and held him at the back of her throat, he came hard. A string of curses flew from his mouth as she swallowed his cum, sucking him until he had no more to give.

Beth pulled back and sat on her heels again, grinning down at Daryl as he tried to catch his breath. “C'mere,” he said, and when she got close enough he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, faintly tasting his own cum. He pulled back and whispered, “Your turn.”

Daryl grabbed Beth by the waist and flipped her onto her back. She gasped in surprise. He pushed her knees so they were up and spread apart. “Hold them there.” Excited about Daryl taking charge, Beth grabbed a knee with each hand and held them apart the best she could. Daryl lay on his stomach below her and went to her pussy right away, licking her opening before sucking on her clit. Beth cried out in pleasure, having worked herself up while sucking Daryloff. She was dripping wet, and Daryl easily sunk his middle finger deep inside her. He stroked her roughly without stopping the suction with his mouth.

Beth's thighs started shaking as she struggled to keep hold of her knees. They weren’t alone in the house so she bit her lip to try and keep quiet, although it wasn’t working. Daryl slowed down his movements and pushed a second finger inside her. He hooked them upwards and worked her g-spot, speeding up again. Beth cried out one more time and came, her body shaking as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Daryl pulled away, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. He nudged Beth's hands away from her knees and gently pulled her legs down into a more relaxed position.

Daryl pulled a sheet over them and spooned her from behind. When Beth came back around she grabbed his hand and pulled it tight around her waist. “I love you,” she said sleepily.

“Love you, too.” He replied and snuggled behind her.

10 minutes later someone knocked on their bedroom door. Beth whined and ducked her head under the covers. “Yeah?” Daryl called out, slightly annoyed.

Michonne's voice came through the door. “I got you guys a change of clothes. I’ll leave them out here.” She paused a moment. “I thought you might need them since all of your regular clothes are on the bathroom floor.”

Daryl groaned in embarrassment. “Thanks.” He could hear Michonne laugh as she walked back down the hallway. Beth giggled under the covers and he slapped her ass lightly. “Shower was you’re idea. You go get the clothes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth endure a welcome party. No smut just story.

Beth and Carol followed Mary, one of the townspeople, as she showed them around the storage room. Clothes, toiletries and personal products that the town scavengers had gathered, were piled up on tables. “Since you just arrived here, you can grab what you and your friends need and I’ll check it off the list. Then I’ll add you all to the regular rotation. Has Deanna told you where you’ll be working yet?”

“Not yet.” Carol said with a smile, her housewife façade going strong. “But we'd love to pitch in anyway we can.”

“Well I could really use some extra hands in here. Sorting through a truckload of supplies every week is a lot of work.” Mary flipped through some pages on a clipboard. “Grab what you need and I'll meet you outside.”

She leaves and the two women are left standing in the center of the room. “A truckload a week?” Beth asked. 

“Almost too good to be true.” Carol grabbed a laundry basket near the door and started looking through the clothing. “We should try and find out where they’ve been searching. In case we don’t stay long.”

Beth grabbed a basket as well and moved to another table, grabbing soap and shampoo. “I hope we can stay. Settle down. After everything that happened at the prison. Before the prison.”

“And live the suburban life? Making cookies and babies?” 

“It could be nice.” Beth turned away from her.

Carol walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry. I want this to work, too. I just don’t want us to forget about what’s going on outside the walls. The world is just as dangerous as ever.”

Beth nodded. “I know.”

Carol walked back to her table. “I haven’t had a chance to say this, but I’m glad you and Daryl found one another. I’ve never seen him this happy before.”

“Thank you.” Beth smiled and they got back to work. After filling her basket with enough toiletries for everyone, she spotted boxes of condoms near the first aid items. She grabbed three boxes, knowing Maggie and Rosita would need some as well.

Carol had managed to get everyone another set of clothes in roughly the right sizes, and they lugged their baskets outside to Mary. She was chatting with two other women Beth didn’t know the names of. Perfect timing!” said Mary. These ladies were just telling me they are throwing you and your friends a welcome party tonight.”

One of the other women spoke next. “Nothing special, just drinks at my house.”

“Tonight?” Beth asked.

“Sounds great! We'd love to meet everyone!” Carol cut in and Beth nodded along. They got the details and headed back to their homes.

“If we want to stay, we have to fit in. Small talk and all.” Carol whispered. 

“I know. It’s just that Daryl doesn’t like crowds.”

“Just make an appearance, let everyone see you two, then you can leave. 15 minutes tops.” They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

***

Beth stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her hair. She was wearing a new white short-sleeve top and jeans, and left her hair down. “15 minutes,” she muttered. She touched the scars on the forehead and cheek, not quite as red as when they were fresh, but they still stood out. The few townspeople she had met so far had tried to avoid staring at the marks out of politeness, but she still saw their eyes widen at first glance. She imagined what they must say when she wasn’t around. Have you seen the girl with the scars?

She walked back to her room and found Daryl sitting on the bed. He also had new jeans – black - but was wearing a navy blue button-up shirt. “Haven’t cut the sleeves off yet?” she joked.

“Not yet.” Daryl didn’t smile. “We leaving?”

“Yes,” she answered and watched him stand and walk towards the bedroom door. “I promise we won’t stay long. I don’t want to go either, but we have to.”

They walked through the town without speaking, but held hands along the way. They stood on the front step for a couple of minutes. “Ready?” Beth asked softly.

Daryl took a deep breath. “Ready,” he said, squeezing her hand tightly, and opened the door.

They were the last of the group to arrive, seeing their friends scattered around. Beth spotted a drink table off to the side. “Want a beer?” Daryl nodded his response and they pushed through the crowd, grabbing a can each and popping them open.

Within seconds half a dozen people were crowded around them, asking them scores of questions. Beth did her best to answer them all, giving short answers. Where are you from? Georgia. What work did you do? Family Farm. Any family left? Maggie. Are you two close? Very. Daryl nursed his beer without saying a word.

The couple stayed in placed while people came and went, asking similar questions, sharing their own anecdotes. 5 minutes passed, 10, 15, 20. Daryl got increasingly fidgety. He started chewing on his thumb.

An elderly woman stood off to the side, openly staring, looking them up and down. Eventually she spoke with pity in her voice. “How old are you, honey?”

“Old enough,” Daryl barked, shooting her a dirty look.

Beth rubbed his back. “We should walk around, meet everyone.” The others nodded and broke apart, letting them walk through. They walked directly to the front door. “Come on,” she said. “we stayed long enough.”

“You sure?” he asked, obviously relieved. "I don't want you to leave on account of me."

“I’m sure. Anyway, the house is empty. We should take advantage of the privacy.” She gave Daryl a wicked smile and they hurried home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth finally consummate their relationship.

As soon as they walked in the front door, Daryl grabbed Beth and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her more roughly than usual, forcing his tongue into her mouth, moving it against hers. Beth gasped in surprise but wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly against her. He ran his hands down her sides, reaching her ass and giving it a firm squeeze. He bent down slightly and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up higher against the wall, and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled and ground his hardening erection against her, denim rubbing against denim.

Beth squirmed against Daryl, seeking more friction. She broke away from the kiss panting heavily. “Upstairs,” she said. He backed away from the wall, keeping her in his arms, and slowly climbed the stairs trying not to trip. When they entered their bedroom he tossed her onto the bed. Beth giggled as she bounced backwards. Daryl was quickly on top of her. He pushed her flat against the mattress and kissed her again, dropping his full weight onto her. Beth moaned and tried to raise her hips against him but her movement was restricted. Instead she rubbed his shoulders through his shirt, feeling his muscles flex.

“You like this?” he asked. Beth nodded and kissed his jaw. She rubbed her cheek against his beard. He pushed a knee between her thighs, giving her some friction but not enough. She wiggled against him.

“More,” she groaned and Daryl smirked.

“You gonna be good for me?” Daryl rasped, clearly enjoying the power play. He tilted his head and sucked on her neck.

“Yes… Please…” she turned her head to the side giving him more access.

“Please what?” he bit down lightly on her neck.

“Please fuck me.” 

Daryl shifted his weight. He pushed on her thigh with his knee, spreading her legs slightly. He snaked a hand between them and rubbed her pussy firmly through her jeans, still sucking on her neck. “Condom?”

Beth whimpered at his touch. “In the dresser.”

Daryl kept his hand moving against her and could feel the fabric getting damp. He put his other hand on her shoulder and pushed himself up onto his knees. He watched her skin get flushed as she struggled to stay still. He stopped stroking her and used both hands to undo her jeans and pull them off of her completely. He rubbed her once again through her panties, before pulling them off as well. He locked eyes with her and brought her panties to his face, smelling them briefly before putting them in his jeans pocket. “Touch yourself.” He demanded.

Beth blushed a deep red and hesitated. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and she slowly reached a hand down her body, resting on her inner thigh. Her other hand played with the hem of her shirt nervously. Of course she had touched herself before, but never with an audience. She felt a bit awkward being half dressed and laid out on display, but the intense look in Daryl’s eyes turned her on. She moved her hand lightly over her pubic hair, dipping her fingers down and feeling her wetness. Her fingers moved upwards and rubbed her clit. She closed her eyes and whimpered, moving her fingers in a circular motion.

Beth felt Daryl get off the bed and walk across the room. She kept pleasuring herself, her other hand now under her shirt resting on her stomach. The bed dipped again and she opened her eyes to see Daryl now shirtless, holding a foil wrapped condom in hand. Beth got a little bolder and when Daryl looked down to watch her movements, she pushed her middle finger inside of herself. Beth groaned as she stroked her finger in and out. Daryl opened his jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking himself in time with her.

“Please, Baby.” Beth sobbed with need. “Please, fuck me, please.”

Daryl pushed his jeans lower down on his hips and ripped open the condom packet with his teeth. He quickly rolled it onto his length and pulled Beth’s hand away from her pussy. He spread her knees wide and grabbed her waist, sliding her down closer to him. He lined up his cock and slowly slid inside her.

Beth groaned loudly, feeling herself stretch around him. Daryl paused when he was fully inside of her, panting and shaking slightly. Beth reached for his shoulders and pulled him down so they were chest to chest and kissed him. His jeans were rough against her thighs. Her shirt was soft against his chest. Daryl pulled away from her kiss and ducked his head to the side of her neck. “So tight… You feel so good, Baby.”

Beth raised her hips encouraging Daryl to move. He started a slow rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Beth moaned loudly while Daryl grunted against her neck. Beth felt pleasure start to coil within her and she started to buck against Daryl when he suddenly pulled out. “Wait, I… I need a minute.” He muttered with his eyes closed tightly, trying to keep himself under control.

“OK,” said Beth, running her hands down his back. 

A couple minutes passed when Daryl spoke again. “Sorry, that almost ended quickly.” He pulled one of her legs up so it wrapped around his waist and entered her again. He started a faster and stronger pace. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. The bed started squeaking softly under the force.

Beth soon felt the tight coil of pleasure again as Daryl slammed into her. She reached between them and started rubbing her clit again, but Daryl soon swatted her hand out of the way and rubbed her himself. Beth tensed up and cried out as she came harder than she ever had, her legs shaking as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Daryl groaned, feeling her body contract around his cock. He continued to rub her clit trying to make her orgasm last as long as possible. Finally, when he couldn’t hold off his own orgasm any more, he thrust deeply into her and held himself against her as he came with a loud groan, filling the condom with his cum.

Daryl collapsed on top of Beth, trying to catch his breath. They stayed like that for several minutes until he finally pulled out. Beth whined at the loss and squeezed her thighs together feeling her body tingle. Daryl tied off the condom and threw it into the trash bin. He looked at the two of them, Beth still dressed rom the waist up, and him with his jeans still mostly on. 

“We're a mess.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth takes charge while giving Daryl a massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding some more chapters sporadically as ideas come to me. Subscribe for updates.

Daryl was late getting back to the house after working on the bike in Aaron's garage. He easily lost track of time while taking apart and cleaning out the engine. He walked back home alone. The lights were off in the house, but he could see the upstairs window of his own bedroom still had light shining through it.

He entered the house and climbed the stairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake anyone, especially not Judith. His bedroom door creaked as he opened it and slipped inside. He saw Beth sitting across the room at the small desk they now had, writing in a book with her back to him. She looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly at him. “You're back. Are you hungry? I could make you something.”

Daryl shook his head no and walked up behind her, resting his hands on the back of her chair. “Aaron and Eric fed me. What's that? Another diary?”

Beth nodded. “I'm trying to write everything down again, or what I can remember anyway, now that my old diaries are gone.”

She leaned back in her chair and he raised a hand to play with her ponytail. “What do ya write about?”

“The farm. The prison. The hospital.” She tilted her head up to him. “You.”

“Don’t make me sound like too much of an asshole, alright?” he said with a smile.

“Don’t worry. I’m making you sound like a big, old teddy bear.”

Daryl snorted and sat down on the edge of their bed. He stiffly bent down to take off his boots, and winced when he sat up straight again. “Are you OK?” Beth asked.

“Just sore. Spent too much time bent over working on the bike.” He stood and pulled off his vest, rolling his shoulders back.

“Let me rub your back.” Beth stepped over to him and helped him undress.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and stepped back. “Strip and lay down on the bed. I’ll be right back.”

Daryl groaned in protest, but after Beth left the room he stripped down until he was completely naked. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and awaited her return. A couple of minutes later she came back holding a bottle of baby oil victoriously in the air. 

“Babe, I’m fine.” He begged. She put the bottle on the nightstand and stood in front of Daryl with her hands on her hips. He gripped the sheets tightly and looked down at the floor, exhaling a shaky breath. “My back.” 

He felt her small hand rest on the back of his neck. “I’ve seen it. It’s OK. It doesn’t bother me.” He looked up at her through his shaggy hair. She continued. “Let me help you, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Daryl sighed and moved his head to the side, making Beth drop her hand. He crawled over to the middle of the bed and dropped down to his stomach, pulling a pillow under his head. He turned so his head faced the wall, away from her. Beth stripped so she was in her bra and panties, then grabbed the bottle of baby oil and joined him on the bed. 

She straddled his waist and looked over the expanse of scarred skin in front of her. She wasn’t lying when she said it didn’t bother her. His scars were a shock to her at first, but they quickly just blended in with the rest of his body. His scars, his tattoos, his tanned arms and face, and his pale chest and legs. She felt lucky to be able too see and touch it all. She loved every inch of him.

Beth poured some oil onto her palms and rubbed the together. She started with his shoulders, rubbing them in light circles, then adding more and more pressure. Daryl grunted when she reached a knot, and she gently worked it over until he was feeling loose again, and he relaxed into the pillow.

She ran her hands down his arms, feeling his strong muscles flex under her fingers. She used her thumbs to massage the palms of his rough hands. She grabbed a wrist in each hand and brought his arms up to each side of his pillow, pressing them into the mattress, a warning for him to keep them there. Daryl smirked at her but kept his hands where she put them. 

Beth poured some more oil directly onto his back and ran her hands down alongside his spine. As she reached his lower back, Daryl groaned and winced. Beth scooted backwards so she was now straddling his thighs, and worked his muscles harder. She ran her hands almost halfway up his back, then down all the way to the top of his ass, over and over again. She felt him loosen up and he would thrust softly into the mattress with every pass of her hands.

“Feeling better, baby?” she asked. A low moan was his reply. “Roll over and I’ll do your front.” 

Beth climbed off and Daryl turned over. His hard cock jutted upwards. She pulled open the nightstand drawer and took out a condom, placing on the bed next to the baby oil. She stood long enough to pull off her panties and bra, the climbed back onto the bed and straddled Daryl’s thighs.

Daryl tried to reach for her breasts, but Beth grabbed his hands and pressed them down to the mattress again. “Uh-uh. I’m in charge.” She poured some oil onto his chest and rubbed it into his chest. She felt his soft chest hair until her fingertips. She made sure to rub his nipples as her hands passed over them. 

Daryl looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. He wanted so badly to touch her, to flip her over and fuck her, but he would let her have her fun. His abs tightened as her hands went lower. She teased him, touching him everywhere except where he needed it most. He finally let out a desperate whine, and she reached down and took his cock in her hand.

His hips bucked up against her as she started to stroke him very slowly, playing with him without any urgency. She played with his balls with her other hand, rolling them between her fingers. He groaned squeezed his eyes shut. Finally Beth couldn’t wait any longer and she picked up the foil wrapped condom, ripped it open with her teeth and slid it down over Daryl's erection. She lined herself up over him and sank down, enjoying the feeling of being stretched around him.

Daryl raised his hands again but Beth swatted them away. “No. I want to do it.” She leaned forward with her hands on his chest for leverage, and rocked back and forth, raising herself up a little higher with each thrust. She found a rhythm she enjoyed and kept it steady.

Daryl watched Beth in awe. Her back was arched and her eyes were shut. Her tits were practically in front of his face, and they bounced gently with her movements. Her ass looked perfect as it moved up and down. He desperately wanted to grab and squeeze it, but he kept his hands down where she told him to. Her pussy was wet and warm and tight, and getting tighter as she got closer to her orgasm.

“Look at me, Baby. Look at me while you come.” Daryl smiled when Beth looked down and locked eyes with him. She smiled back between her moans and pants. She rode him hard and snaked a hand down to rub her clit. 

Within a few strokes she was coming. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to fight the urge to shut her eyes. Her jerky movements slowed and she collapsed forward onto Daryl's chest. One of his hands soothingly rubbed her back, while the other was buried in her hair. “Good girl.”

Beth came back to herself and shifted her hips. She felt Daryl's cock still rock hard inside her. “You didn’t come?”

“Not yet.” 

Beth leaned up and kissed Daryl briefly. Her tongue flicked against his. “How do you want me?”

Daryl shook his head with a cocky grin. “You wanted to be in charge. Get to work, woman.”

Beth groaned and sat back up so she was straddling him again. She was dripping wet from her orgasm, and she was so relaxed that he slid in deeper when she put her full weight down. She tried to rock against him, but she was oversensitive and the movement sent an unpleasant tingle through her.

“Ah,” she gasped, and tried to rock again. “Ah, Baby, its too much.”

“You can do it. I won’t take long. You feel fucking amazing. C'mon, move.” Daryl reached up and took hold of her hips, forcing a thrust in and out.

Beth whimpered in protest but followed his command. She positioned her legs underneath her so she could bounce up and down on his cock. Her thighs burned with fatigue. She squeezed her internal muscles around him as she moved, trying to get him off as soon as possible.

“Look at me.” He said after a few minutes. She locked eyes with him and was relieved to see the intensity in his eyes which he develops right before orgasm. His jaw tightened and his grip on her hips increased to an almost painful level. She saw the exact moment on his face when he went over edge. He stopped her movements and held her pelvis flat against his, filling the condom inside of her with a low groan.

When Daryl relaxed flat against the bed Beth carefully climbed off of him, wincing when his dick slid out of her. She flopped down on the bed beside him and squeezed her thighs together. She felt sore, and used, and well fucked. She loved it.

“Are you OK?” Daryl asked and turned on his side to face her.

Beth nodded sheepishly. “I'm going to feel that in the morning. Hell, I feel it now.” She stretched out on the mattress.

“Are you going to write about that in your diary?”

“Yep.”


End file.
